Tell Me Why
by sciencea
Summary: Selama empat tahun menjalin hubungan, Chanyeol hanya tidak paham kenapa ia bisa tahan dengan Baekhyun yang begitu. [ Chanbaek x Fluff x Romance x Comedy ] [ YAOI ] Chanyeol - Baekhyun - others


**Tell Me Why**

.

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **R** omance- **C** omedy **]**

.

—

Seumur-umur, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak pernah membayangkan jika pada umur delapan belas tahun, ia akan mendapat pacar seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dan hebatnya lagi, hubungan itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang ia berumur dua puluh satu. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja _–aduh_ , kenapa harus si pendek berisik itu?

 _Okay_ , Chanyeol akui dialah yang pertama kali jatuh hati ketika mereka tidak sengaja ditempatkan di kelompok yang sama pada tugas _interview_ Guru Han sebagai syarat lulus ujian sekolah menengah atas beberapa tahun lalu.

Baekhyun itu mungil, imut, manis, —dan masih ada segudang julukan lain yang mengarah pada kata _'kawaii'_ , bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menolak pesonanya? Jika tidak berlebihan, kedipan polos anak itu mungkin cukup untuk membuatnya _dugeun-dugeun_ kronis. Tubuh Baekhyun menguarkan aura anak kecil yang sangat kuat –diperkuat dengan _cologne_ aroma stroberi yang tercium di mana-mana. Kepribadian anak itu juga benar-benar menyenangkan, cerah dan bersahabat. Seperti balita yang tidak sengaja terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa, begitu pikir Chanyeol pada awalnya.

 _Yeah_ , kau dengar aku, **pada awalnya**.

Si jangkung itu memang sudah pernah mendengar sebelumnya tentang sebuah pepatah klise yang menyebutkan bahwa kita tidak bisa menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol sering mengorek telinganya yang gatal pada saat pelajaran sastra, sehingga ia tidak bisa menangkap dengan betul apa maksudnya.

Tapi **sekarang** , _sekarang_ –tepat empat tahun sudah ia menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan si imut ini, Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengerti. Terlalu mengerti malah.

Pendapat dan keyakinan tidak didapat dengan mudah, tentu saja. Harus banyak pertimbangan dan bukti yang mendukung. Dan Chanyeol punya segudang alasan dibaliknya. Ini semua karena–

.

—

 **1\. Baekhyun memang imut, tapi setan luar biasa.**

—

.

Ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, sekitar seminggu sebelum tugas Guru Han harus terkumpul. Kala itu, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Joonmyeon sedang duduk melingkar di karpet ruang tamu di rumah Chanyeol. Mereka sedang sibuk menentukan judul yang tepat untuk artikel yang akan mereka susun ketika Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia ingin ke kamar mandi.

Tidak ada yang curiga, dan Chanyeol juga dengan senang hati memberikan petunjuk jalan untuk mencapai ruang yang dimaksud. Baekhyun berlalu, kemudian mereka kembali bekerja.

Setelah beberapa waktu, si imut itu kembali duduk di atas karpet dengan senyum polosnya. Jongdae mengernyit dan mengecek jam dinding yang digantung di tengah ruang.

"Wow, kau buang air selama dua puluh menit. Diare, _huh?_ " ucapnya geli. Baekhyun hanya memandanginya dengan kepala meneleng sedikit ke kiri. _Oh tidak, itu imut sekali, bung._ Chanyeol menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya gemas _._ Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil dengan tangan yang mendorong kembali kacamatanya ke atas. Dengan santai, ia meraih sepotong semangka dari atas meja.

"Ah, tadi aku ke kamar Chanyeol dulu,"

Semua mengernyit, terkecuali Baekhyun yang sibuk mengeluarkan biji semangka dari mulutnya.

"Untuk apa?" si pemilik kamar lantas bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Walaupun rasanya kembali _dugeun-dugeun_ mengetahui fakta bahwa pacarnya berkunjung ke kamarnya _(kenapa sedikit aneh untuk kata berkunjung, hm)_ , entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk untuk ini. Terutama ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan serta senyum polos.

"Awalnya aku berniat mengambil catatan Fisika yang selalu lupa kau kembalikan padaku," sebuah jeda. Chanyeol menunggu dengan cemas pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mengunyah daging buah semangka merah yang beberapa jam lalu disuguhkan ibunya. Baekhyun kemudian dengan mulus menelan, lalu kembali tersenyum –kali ini lebih lebar.

"Tapi aku hanya menemukan ini," Baekhyun bergerak mengambil sebuah buku seukuran majalah _fashion_ dari balik tubuhnya. Terdapat seorang model wanita dengan wajah menggoda dan tubuh yang hanya terbalut bikini warna hitam di _cover_ nya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tulisan yang dibuat besar di atas halaman berbunyi **'PLAYBOY Vol. 135'.** Tubuh Chanyeol panas dingin secara tiba-tiba.

 _Oh tidak, aset berhargaku._

Chanyeol meringis dalam hati. Ini antara malu dan miris. Miris karena _aduh, cover_ buku kesayangannya itu terkena beberapa tetes air semangka dari tangan Baekhyun, menodai gambar perut serta pusar si model yang seharusnya mulus tersebut. Dan malu karena ada Jongdae dan Joonmyeon yang juga ada di sini.

 _Ngomong-ngomong,_ Joonmyeon itu Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan, _terimakasih_.

 _Ngomong-ngomong lagi_ , Jongdae itu sama usilnya dengan Baekhyun, _terimakasih_.

Chanyeol hanya bisa merundukkan kepalanya dalam ketika mendengar tawa Jongdae yang melengking. Pemuda itu menghela napas, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Telinganya yang lebar tampak memerah karena godaan usil yang dilontarkan Baekhyun maupun Jongdae.

"Ini buku apa, Chanyeol-a?" –Baekhyun.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka... _uhuk_ –oh astaga hahaha," –Jongdae.

"..." –Joonmyeon.

"Chanyeol-a, kau tidak mendengarku? Aku bilang ini buku apa?"

Sebuah buku seukuran 25 kali 30 sentimeter tampak digoyangkan di depan pupuilnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat gambar paha wanita itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti tangan lentik Baekhyun yang berada di pinggir buku. Tawa Jongdae semakin keras saja.

Chanyeol hanya bisa meresapi setiap rasa malu yang ia terima bertubi-tubi. Ia hanya berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan ibunya tidak kema–

" _Aedeul-a_ , ini bibi bawakan kue–"

Suara ibunya terdengar di belakang tubuhnya, dibarengi dengan suara langkah yang tiba-tiba terhenti.

— _njir_.

"B–Baekhyunie, itu...a–apa yang kau pegang, nak? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengerjap. Si imut itu kemudian menunjuk buku yang ia bawa dengan polos, seakan-akan memberi isyarat untuk mengatakan _'maksudmu buku ini?'_. Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia menggoyangkan majalah itu sekali lagi, membuat gambar paha wanita itu bergerak kesana-kemari sekali lagi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap dalam hati, setidaknya sayap fortuna akan menyelamatkannya kali ini.

"Ah, ini? Aku menemukannya di laci Chanyeol, _imonim_. Tadi aku ke sana sebentar untuk mencari bukuku, tapi hanya ini yang aku dapatkan," adu Baekhyun dengan nada kekanakan.

Chanyeol sekarang hanya bisa berharap dalam hati, sayap fortuna di khayangan sana bisa ia mutilasi dengan brutal.

Si jangkung itu membeku di tempat ketika merasakan tangan dingin ibunya mulai merayapi sisi telinganya yang lebar. Ia mulai berdoa untuk keselamatannya sendiri, dan kemudian bersumpah akan memukul Jongdae esok hari karena pada saat matanya bergulir, ia dapat melihat si jelek itu masih belum berhenti tertawa. Semuanya begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja telinganya ditarik dengan keras dan ia memekik kesakitan.

"Apa yang ibu bilang tentang jangan beli majalah macam itu lagi, huh?"

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, ia dapat melihat seringai tipis di bibir Baekhyun kala itu.

"A–ah ibu, ini sakit. Ibu!"

Hari minggu, pukul tiga sore, mulai saat itu sampai seminggu ke depannya, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memegang ponsel dan tidak mendapat uang saku. Berterimakasih dengan sangat pada Byun Baekhyun dengan segala kesetanannya.

.

—

 _ **Oh Ya Tuhan, kenapa kami tidak putus saja?**_

—

.

Cukup, Chanyeol sudah cukup malu untuk mengungkit kejadian _kampret_ yang menimpa dirinya yang malang beberapa tahun lalu itu. Telinganya yang mencuat tampak memerah, sedikit memancing perhatian Baekhyun yang memang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyedot jus alpukat. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dengan senyum yang terkesan sangat amat terpaksa sambil menyuap sesendok _jjigae_ -nya dengan cepat. Baekhyun hanya berkedip sebentar lalu mengedikkan bahunya acuh, lalu kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lanjut pada alasan berikutnya.

.

—

 **2\. Baekhyun memang manis, tapi sensitif luar biasa.**

—

.

Kejadian ini terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, ketika mereka mengunjungi _Amusement Park_ untuk sebuah kencan kecil. Awalnya, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun memiliki _mood_ yang benar-benar bagus. Mereka tertawa, bergurau, dan bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Kedua insan itu mencoba hampir seluruh wahana yang ada dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Bisa dibilang, kencan kali itu hampir sempurna.

Hampir sempurna. _Yeah_ , setidaknya sebelum _itu_ terjadi.

Dimulai ketika Baekhyun dengan matanya yang tajam menangkap sebuah _stand_ es krim yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Si manis itu mendongak untuk bersitatap dengan Chanyeol yang memandangnya penuh rasa cinta. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, sambil menggoyangkan tautan tangan mereka, ia menunjuk _stand_ putih yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Belikan aku es krim, Chanyeolie," matanya menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol yang tertawa geli. Si jangkung itu kemudian mengangguk singkat dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk berjalan kesana. Baekhyun tertawa riang, dengan hati yang cerah ia ikut melangkahkan tungkainya untuk berjalan beriringan dengan si jerapah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak surai hitam sang kekasih kemudian merangkul pundak kecil itu untuk dibawa lebih mendekat.

Mereka berhasil mengantre dengan tangan yang bertautan mesra. Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah manis Baekhyun terlihat tergiur dan memelas ketika pelanggan lain telah membawa pulang _cone_ berisi es krim dengan warna _soft pink_. Kau tahu, _rasa stroberi,_ buah yang sampai sekarang tidak ia mengerti kenapa ada orang yang menyukai si asam itu. Baginya, yang paling enak adalah pisang! Tidak terkalahkan!

Giliran mereka datang, dan Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar langsung merapatkan tubuhnya di depan etalase toko. Kedua tangannya menempel pada kaca dingin, hal ini membuat tauatannya dengan Chanyeol terlepas. Dengan bersemangat, si manis itu memekik.

"Tolong satu _cone_ es krim stroberi, _agassi_ ," pintanya dengan senyum polos, membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya gemas setengah mati. Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mecubit pipi berisi itu sekali sebelum mengelusnya kembali. Baekhyun tetap acuh dan masih menatap penuh harap pada pegawai _stand_ tersebut.

"Maaf, adik kecil, tapi rasa stroberinya sudah habis. Mau rasa lain saja?"

Binar-binar serta aura positif yang tadinya mengitari tubuh petit Baekhyun perlahan mulai memudar. Bibir mungil itu berhenti membentuk kurva indahnya dan lebih memilih untuk sedikit mengerucut ke depan. Chanyeol menatap iba ketika bahu Baekhyun turun dengan mengenaskan.

Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan _mood_ si manis itu kembali. Dibawanya tangan mereka untuk bertautan lagi. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pegawai _stand_ yang tampak terpesona dengan kekasihnya, ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk keluar dari sana.

"Yasudah, kita cari _stand_ yang lain saja, okay?" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat. Baekhyun masih tak bergeming, bibirnya setia mengerucut dengan pupil yang menatap sedih pada lantai semen di bawahnya. Hal ini sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah entah kenapa.

"A–aku...kita pulang saja Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Nada disetiap kata anak itu juga makin merosot.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tidak merespon, dan Chanyeol menganggap hal itu sebagai tanda isyarat dari Baekhyun untuk mengabaikan perkataan si manis ini tadinya. Ia dengan langkah santai membawa tubuh mereka untuk mencari _stand_ es krim lain.

Belum genap sepuluh langkah, pergerakan mereka tersendat karena Baekhyun yang dengan sengaja berhenti. Chanyeol semakin bingung, apalagi dengan wajah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk membuatnya tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah anak itu dengan jelas. Sedikit menghela napas, ia kemudian bergerak menangkup kedua sisi rahang sang kekasih untuk dibawa mendongak.

Belum sempat bertanya tentang apa gerangan yang terjadi, mulut Chanyeol malah kering sendiri. Si jangkung itu bersumpah dapat melihat aura mematikan yang berusaha disampaikan oleh Baekhyun dari tatapan matanya. Wajah si manis itu merah padam, seperti menahan kekesalan yang terpendam dengan erat.

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol merinding.

"I-iya?"

"Ku bilang aku mau pulang, aku bukan anak kecil dan aku tidak mau es krim stroberi lagi. Jadi berhentilah menyeretku kesana-kemari seperti bayi dan cepat ambil mobilmu, **sialan**."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk kaku.

Terhitung sejak hari itu, Baekhyun selalu _badmood_ dan tiba-tiba berada dalam mode _sok manly_ nya ketika seseorang melewati mereka dengan es krim stroberi di tangan mereka. Si manis itu akan mencak-mencak tidak jelas dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol yang jadi korban.

Allahu Akbar.

.

—

 **3\. Baekhyun memang polos, tapi** _ **4D**_ **luar biasa.**

—

.

Apa hal terakhir yang ingin didengar Chanyeol dari mulut Byun Baekhyun? Maka itu adalah–

"Kita putus saja!"

–itu dia.

Waktu itu, mereka sedang bertengkar hebat karena Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita yang notonabe merupakan mantan Chanyeol. Padahal sebenarnya si jangkung itu hanya bertanya masalah ponselnya yang sedang di servis di tempat mantannya tersebut. Ini karena _LCD_ ponselnya pecah akibat menjadi sarana penyaluran kekesalan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu ketika seorang anak kecil tidak sengaja lewat dengan satu cup besar es krim stroberi di pangkuannya. Bukannya ingin modus kembali mendekati mantan, tapi kalau ada tempat servis yang murah, kenapa tidak? Apalagi untuk kantong-kantong kering mahasiswa seperti dirinya ini. Iya 'kan?

Dan Chayeol lupa akan Baekhyun yang sensitif luar biasa.

Si jangkung itu sedang dalam mode _blank_ -nya ketika wajah memerah sang kekasih mulai berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kelas ekonomi.

 _I–itu tadi apa?_

Memang benar jika IQ tidak menjamin kecerdasan seseorang. Seseorang penerima beasiswa seperti Chanyeol dengan IQ 124 pun bisa _goblok_ juga. Pemuda itu bahkan tidka bisa memroses apapun yang telah terjadi. _Loading_ -nya baru sampai 45%.

Dan ketika sudah 100%, Chanyeol baru mengerti.

Baekhyun memutuskannya. Artinya Baekhyun dan dia sudah bukan pasangan, alias sekarang mereka berstatus mantan. Mereka sudah end, selesai, fin.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih?_

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti. Apalagi ditambah dengan sepasang sepatu kets putih milik Baekhyun yang kembali terekam oleh retinanya. Ia memandang bodoh wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang penuh dengan air mata. Otaknya _blank_ , bahkan ketika si cantik di depannya mulai terisak.

"Kau tidak mengejarku?!" suara melengking Baekhyun memecah kesunyaian sore itu. Chanyeol hanya berkedip polos.

 _Apa?_

"–huh?"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal. Ia menatap murka pada ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang masih tidak berubah sedikitpun, masih dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Si cantik itu kemudian menunduk dan memainkan ujung _sweater_ biru laut yang ia pakai dengan cemas. Rasa sesal berlebihan langsung menyergapnya dengan cepat. Air matanya jatuh sekali lagi, dan ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Dan melihat si jangkung bodohnya ini tidak mengejarnya jelas membuat hati kecil itu sedih luar biasa. Tapi satu hal yang perlu diketahui, Baekhyun adalah satu dari mereka yang berkeinginan kuat.

Kalau ia tidak ditahan untuk pergi, maka ia sendiri yang harus susah payah untuk bertahan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku janji tidak akan menuduhmu selingkuh lagi,"

Yang bisa dirasakan Chanyeol sekarang hanyalah tubuh Baekhyun yang menempelinya seperti anak kola dengan tangan kurus yang melingkar di lehernya.

"A–aku...tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Kita tidak jadi putus saja ya, Chanyeolie?"

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol pahami adalah, sebuah perasaan lega tercampur bingung menyerang hatinya.

 _Kenapa ia merasa senang?_

Butuh waktu untuk memahami segala hal yang telah terjadi. Dan ketika semuanya selesai, Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum lebar persis maniak dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan tidak kalah erat.

Sekarang ia mengerti, Baekhyun dan dirinya tidak jadi berpisah. Dan status mereka masih kekasih, bukan mantan.

.

—

 _ **Tentu saja tidak. Aku, Park Chanyeol, tidak akan melepaskan Byun Baekhyun dari pelukanku.**_

—

.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dengan mata yang menerawang jauh, dan itu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Dengan sedikit tidak berperasaan, ia menendang kaki panjang sang kekasih yang tertekuk di bawah meja kantin. Sebuah pekikan sakit tercipta ketika sepatunya berhasil menemukan betis Chanyeol. Ia balik menyeringai puas ketika melihat wajah si jangkung itu memerah menahan sakit.

"Kenapa menendangku, sayang?" rengekan si bayi besar itu menghasilkan sebuah putaran mata malas dari yang lebih kecil.

"Berhentilah berkhayal, Chan. Ini masih di kampus," tukasnya cuek sambil memasukkan sesendok es krim stroberi pada mulutnya kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun sudah berdamai dengan makanan itu setelah hampir tiga bulan merajuk. Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal tersebut kembali terdiam.

Kenangan begitu saja mengalir.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali menyeringai seperti maniak. Baekhyun berkedip dan memasang kuda-kuda waspada ketika mata mereka bertemu. Cairan merah muda dari es yang mencair itu bahkan masih tertahan di dalam rongga mulutnya, belum sempat tertelan. "A-ada apa? Kau membuatku takut," adunya sambil dengan susah payah mendesak tenggorokannya untuk menelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah berdiri. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar siap untuk memberikan tinjuannya ketika si jangkung itu memutari meja untuk mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa aba-aba, dan bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat melayangkan tinjunya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangsek maju, menangkap bibir kecilnya dengan bibir tebal milik si idiot itu sendiri.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, matanya melebar _selebar-lebar-lebar-lebarnya_ dengan jantung yang menjadi _dugeun-dugeun_. Apalagi ketika menyadari jika mereka masih berada di kantin dengan ratusan mahasiswa yang membanjirinya.

 _Tunggu, apa?_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh besar itu untuk menjauh sehingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Si mungil itu menatap horor pada si jangkung yang masih tersenyum lebar layaknya maniak.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, huh?" omelnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan lalu kemudian membawa tubuh kecil dihadapannya yang memang sepertinya tercipta untuk dipeluk seperti ini. Baekhyun sendiri kembali terkejut, namun kemudian membiarkan si jangkung ini melakukan apapaun yang ia suka. Ia hanya menghela napas sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lebar sang kekasih, mengalihkan rasa malunya yang menumpuk dan membumbung tinggi.

 _Benar_ , akhirnya Chanyeol tahu jawaban dari kuisioner yang selama ini ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mencintai segala hal yang ada pada Baekhyun, dan alasan sederhana itulah yang mampu membuatnya untuk bertahan seribu tahun lagi. Jika tidak _khilaf_ , tentunya.

"I love you, Baekhyun-a." Suara bariton itu bergemerincing, membuat si cantik itu semakin malu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menyamankan posisinya diantara tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"I love me too, Yoda."

.

.

"Huh?"

.

—

 **The End**

—

.

 **Behind the Bar:**

INI APA SIH?!


End file.
